


ACNH: Upon New Horizons

by Kirimizi



Category: Animal Crossing, Animal Crossing: New Horizons - Fandom
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Gen, New Beginnings, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: A story about someone who wanted to get away from it all and start anew.
Kudos: 14





	ACNH: Upon New Horizons

The sweet scent of early spring filled the morning air. Dewdrops from every flower in the garden glistened and shined under the morning light. The new day fell upon all the greenery surrounding the small cottage in the middle of seemingly nowhere. As the person left their house, a yawn left their mouth while they stretched their arms in the air. The groggy expression and messed up hair were infinite in its tiresome glory.

The lonesome villager was in desperate need of a coffee. While they made way to a distant coffee shop, blank thoughts crossed their mind here and there. They simply craved the taste of their favored dark roast with nodes of vanilla. Luckily, the subtle sense of java beans lingered about in the air.

With little hesitation, they entered the shop as if it were their second home. Brewster locked eyes with the villager, turning behind the counter as he flicked on the espresso machine. He pressed the fine powder before placing the cup underneath, allowing the machine to do its magic. A touch of cream and sugar shortly after made for the most desirable coffee in the area.

The villager promptly grabbed their beverage off the glass countertop and waved to their favorite barista as they made their way out of the shop. The peak of sunlight finally blessed the skyline, vibrant and bright along with the newly bloomed cherry blossom trees. The sweet scented pink flowers lined the stone walkways outside of the coffee shop, as well as the many trees that grew rampantly nearby, untouched by man and free. Petals filled the air around the villager, light streaks of pale colors flying off the trees with even the slightest of breezes. 

A walk through the island seemed appropriate for such a beautiful day. The villager sipped on their coffee and stopped along the brick path toward a nearby river. The water flowed with strength as the current gently carried the stray flowers down the river. One could barely see the reflection among the water with how many minuscule petals littered the riverside. The villager felt at peace, surrounded by the wildlife and raw beauty of nature. 

They made their way closer to the edge of the water, seating themselves at the corner of the river bank. Taking in the sights of the flowery area, the villager slowly sipped away the remainder of their coffee. The last drop settled them for the rest of the day. Putting their cup beside them, they looked off in the distance, beyond the source of the pale toned water. The surge of softly bubbling water rushed past them, causing their attention to flee. Once settled, they shook their head, doing their best not to allow the calm to make them drowsy.

This island truly was a dream come true.

They sat quietly along the water, taking the view into their mind as a picture to remember this moment forever. Days like these, the villager could not help feeling thankful. As the last few months rolled by, problem after problem was made present, from financial troubles to health issues. It seemed there was no end in sight after both went on for months at a time. But one day, the end came and the sun rose once more.

The opportunity presented itself to start over. At long last, everything was thrown away, and the villager turned their back on the skyscraper ridden city. When told by a mysterious raccoon that they could start life anew on an estranged island, they jumped at the opportunity without a second thought. The idea of starting over was too good to pass up.

The passing of water when they arrived their first day on the island felt both bittersweet and refreshing. Leaving everything behind was nerve-wracking, but something that had to be done. While it was scary to start over again, sometimes it's simply necessary. The sight of the island was the ultimate symbol of freedom.

To this day, not a moment went by that the lonesome villager regret moving to the island. This was their second chance at life. Coming here was the best choice that could have been made. Their softly toned hair lifted with the incoming breeze, strands falling over their face. They stared off into the distance, briefly accounting for the event that led them here. 

The sea of untamed trees surrounded the riverside, the groves that went on as far as the horizon, all swayed their branches against the wind. Multitudes of petals fell against the warm early spring wind. Pink rained from the loose branches and into the river, a few stragglers landing on the villager’s curly hair. They brushed them off, smiling as they placed the last flower into the water. And in the blink of an eye, a few more fell into their hands. While releasing them into the water, the villager watched them float away.

At the very end of it all, not a moment passed by where they felt a shred of regret. This new life, everything that came with it, was a blessing in disguise. Upon these new horizons, anything was possible.


End file.
